


Companions reacting to some shit bc I'm bored and sleep deprived

by IntrovertedbutBooksmart



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: I'm not gonna bother, I'm so sleep deprived, Possible NSFW?, idc, idk - Freeform, oneshots, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedbutBooksmart/pseuds/IntrovertedbutBooksmart
Summary: follow my tumblr





	Companions reacting to some shit bc I'm bored and sleep deprived

**Author's Note:**

> Google History u better be there, fam

HEY THANKS FOR READING MY GARBAGE

SPEAKING OF MY GARBAGE

I'm too dead rn to be  **C R E A T I V E** so feel free to leave ideas for me to do in the comments! You can put literally 'PArrot' and I'd be like: 'Fine. Danse fuckin hates them.'

No, not literally. I actually write, don't worry.

Thanks~!

\--A very dead le fatte


End file.
